


[Podfic] Fire in a Flask

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Auto-Sodomy, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fandom Trumps Hate, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Negotiations, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Switching, self-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: On a journey into the dark woods of Yavanna's experiments, Fëanor and Fingolfin thoroughly ruin a blanket.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Fire in a Flask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). Log in to view. 



> Recorded for amyfortuna for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020. <3

**Title:** Fire in a Flask  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Fëanor/Fingolfin  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:56:58, mp3  
**Warnings:** sex pollen, half-sibling incest

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z22jpcysj5edtyk/Fire_in_a_Flask.mp3/file)


End file.
